


[黑法] 长发

by Lutiho



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutiho/pseuds/Lutiho
Summary: 以前看TSUBASA时的一个很短很短的脑洞。法伊变成吸血鬼后，黑法二人的关系突然变得很微妙。比起后来不断发糖，我更喜欢他俩这种状态。
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 2





	[黑法] 长发

**Author's Note:**

> 以前看TSUBASA时的一个很短很短的脑洞。  
> 法伊变成吸血鬼后，黑法二人的关系突然变得很微妙。比起后来不断发糖，我更喜欢他俩这种状态。

这天吃早饭时，黑钢无意中瞄到了法伊的后脑勺。似乎是从上次在这个世界的理发店理完头发，他就留了一缕稍长的扎在了后面。

黑钢借着喝水的动作瞥了一眼正和法伊聊着天的小狼小樱。除了自己，似乎没人发现法伊留了长发。虽然不知道原因，黑钢暂时也无法亲自开口问法伊；他能感受到，法伊变成吸血鬼之后就一直在刻意疏远自己，从不主动提出吸血的要求。也许还在为小樱在上一个世界付出沉重代价的事情而生气吧。

接下来几天，黑钢都会无意识地关注着那一缕扎起来的头发。不知去过了多少个国家，法伊的头发已经长到大概食指的长度了，经常柔软地贴在他的后颈上。

“法伊先生留了长发呀！”

“是啊，想尝试一下和以前不一样的造型呢。”

“变得更帅气了哦！”

“谢谢夸奖，摩可拿。”

黑钢看着眼前其乐融融的画面，微微皱起了眉头。

因为暂时的资金问题，他们在旅馆只租了两间房，还不是同一层。摩可拿吵着今晚要和小狼小樱一起睡，法伊理解地笑着挥挥手离开。黑钢嘱咐完小狼要好好保护公主后跟着法伊的方向走开了。

「若在以前，那家伙肯定会拉上自己一起走吧。」

黑钢这么郁闷地想着，来到了楼上的一间房。法伊给他留了门。推开门，是法伊的背影。

“留长发有什么特殊意义吗？”

“没有。只是想换个造型。”

冷淡的语气。冷淡的态度。冷淡的背影。

“不想说就算了。”

黑钢坐到自己床边躺下，看着天花板出神。浴室里传来一阵水声，停下，再是水声，在安静的房间里格外刺耳。听到浴室门被拉开的动静，黑钢立刻从床上坐起来开始准备自己的衣服。头发湿漉漉的法伊和他擦肩而过没有丝毫反应。黑钢稍稍停顿——留长的头发已经可以散在法伊肩头了。

他还看到了一小节裸露的脖颈。

不知为何这个画面在黑钢的脑海里挥之不去。湿润的金发，白皙的皮肤，服帖的衣料。热水从头浇下来把思绪冲散，他抬起头迎着热水叹了口气。

为什么会发展到这个地步……

洗完澡出来，法伊已经睡下了。黑钢关掉灯，在黑暗中坐到床边慢慢擦头发，又发出一声叹息。法伊的方向随即传来不满的窸窸窣窣声。

“又叹什么气啊你……”

“没什么。你快睡吧。我会动静轻点的。”

“……”

不知是因为明显的抱怨得到了轻声的回应还是因为太累了，法伊没有再说话。但黑钢感觉到他还醒着。

“饿了吗？”

“……你话好多。”

大概是抓被子的声音。黑钢又擦了几下头发，起身开了盏小灯，然后掏出一把匕首借着灯光在自己的手腕上划了一下。血渗了出来。黑钢坐到法伊的床边，把手腕举到他上方。

“再不喝要滴到被子上咯。”

背向他侧躺着的法伊在他说了这句话之后又过了两三秒终于撑起了上半身，转过头，竖瞳在昏暗灯光下发出微光，先看了看黑钢的表情，又看了看他的手腕，俯身舔掉了即将滑落的血滴和一道血痕。

奇异的触感和微麻的触感从手腕处传上来，黑钢却专注于法伊散在肩上的长发。它们和脖子后方的那一块肌肤在灯光下有着温润的色泽，让他完全忘记了手上的伤痛。

“想和过去的自己一刀两断吗……”

法伊突然停下了吸血的动作，缓缓直起身，视线却转向了别处。黑钢盯着他被血染红的双唇，没发现自己攥紧了另一只手里的毛巾。也许是因为灯太微弱，也许是他看错了，黑钢居然觉得长发的法伊比之前脆弱了许多。

就在他出神时，法伊伸手拽过他的毛巾擦了擦嘴上的血迹，然后盖在了他的手腕上。

“快睡吧。明天还要早起。”

法伊边说着边抬起头，对上了黑钢专注的眼神。后者立刻移开视线捂着手腕起身去处理了，留下一脸茫然的法伊。

刚刚那个眼神……

不让自己再往下想的法伊立刻钻进被子里催眠自己入睡。但他还是控制不住地注意着黑钢冲水、关水、用绷带、关灯上床的声音。直到一切归于平静，他才安心地闭上眼睛。

无论如何，他们是回不去了。


End file.
